1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electromagnetic shielding in electronic systems, and more particularly, the shielding for a chassis in an electronic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
One important aspect in the design of computers and electronic systems is the shielding of electromagnetic energy. In the design of most electronic systems, it is desirable to shield the system from unwanted electromagnetic interference from external sources, as well as to contain electromagnetic energy generated by the system itself. Furthermore, certain government regulations (e.g., Federal Communications Commission requirements) may necessitate that electronic systems be designed to contain electromagnetic noise within certain specifications.
Computers and other electronic systems are typically contained within an enclosure that includes a chassis. Due to the operation of various components in such an electronic system, electromagnetic energy may be coupled to the chassis. This energy may translate into currents that are conducted on the interior of the chassis surface. While the chassis may be designed with a minimal number of slots and/or other apertures to contain internally generated electromagnetic energy from escaping (or externally generated electromagnetic energy from entering), apertures that may be present in the chassis may allow electromagnetic energy to enter or escape. For example, systems having CD/DVD players may allow electromagnetic energy to escape the chassis through a plastic front bezel and/or tray bezel. Furthermore, the open aperture in the chassis may function as antenna for electromagnetic waves of certain frequencies. This may allow electromagnetic interference to affect the operation of the system.